


Another Silent Weekend

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: The rain had been coming down steadily all day. The sound was almost hypnotic, and indeed Hide found himself slowly falling asleep as he sank further into Kaneki's bed.





	Another Silent Weekend

The rain had been coming down steadily all day. The sound was almost hypnotic, and indeed Hide found himself slowly falling asleep as he sank further into Kaneki’s bed.

Hide smiled a little at the thought. He wondered what someone would think if they walked in and saw them lying in bed side by side; Kaneki reading a book and slowly drinking the black coffee he always made for himself, Hide having finished the hot chocolate that Kaneki had made for him and lying in bed staring up at the ceiling (sneaking glances at Kaneki all the while). The books and notes for their exam review laid abandoned on the floor, all pretense of studying abandoned long ago.

Hide came up with excuses in his head for the unknown person who might, theoretically, intrude upon them. _Kaneki doesn’t have any chairs in here, and we were just sitting and studying on the bed and we just sort of ended up like this._

_We’re just friends._

_It doesn’t mean anything._

All true, though this last thought made Hide frown slightly.

Kaneki glanced over at him and Hide hitched a smile on his face.

Still, Hide could be happy that Kaneki was comfortable enough to allow him to lie beside him. And Kaneki didn’t need to know about the thrill that coursed through Hide every time their hands brushed against each other.

Hide didn’t know when he dozed off, but he was abruptly woken up by a rumble of thunder.

Hide’s heart was pounding as he half-rose from the bed. He lost the willpower to sit up halfway through once his brain caught up enough to realize where he was, and flopped his head back down onto the bed.

Only for his head to hit what was definitely not a bed, and was very definitely Kaneki’s chest.

Hide pulled back in alarm as Kaneki stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes blearily. Hide had clearly gotten _very_ close to Kaneki in his sleep. He put his head down on a pillow quickly, to avoid looking suspicious.

He hadn’t done it fast enough for Kaneki not to notice something was up. He shot a look at Hide as he readjusted his glasses, which had gone askew in his sleep.

“How long have we been asleep for?” Kaneki mumbled.

“No idea,” Hide said, a little breathlessly.

Kaneki laughed and turned his face towards Hide, suddenly his face was very close to Hide’s, and Hide swallowed nervously.

The room was a lot darker than it had been when they had dozed off, though Hide had a suspicion that was less because of how much time had passed and more because of the storm. The rain was pounding now, and another rumble of thunder made them both jump a little.

Kaneki laughed again, a sound so sweet and rare that Hide felt he wanted to memorize it. “I guess that’s why we woke up.”

“What?” Hide mumbled distractedly.

There was another loud clap of thunder, the storm sounded closer this time, somehow.

“That,” Kaneki said simply.

They were still so close. Kaneki gave no sign that he was uncomfortable with the proximity and Hide could not bring himself to move further away.

“…Sorry,” Hide mumbled finally.

Kaneki raised his eyebrows. “For what?”

“I think I started sleeping on top of you by accident,” he laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment and hoping Kaneki couldn’t hear his heart pounding.

“Well,” Kaneki said slowly. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Kaneki moved closer, and, before Hide even had a moment to process what was happening, Kaneki’s lips were on his.

Hide felt like his brain was at once overloaded and taking in no information at all. He couldn’t think of how to respond, but he was all too aware of how Kaneki’s lips were soft yet chapped at the same time, how he was so gentle, how he tasted like coffee…

Kaneki separated from him, and Hide wanted grab him and pull him back.

He was watching Hide nervously. Hide couldn’t think of what to say and instead sought out his hand, grabbing it gently and lightly running his thumb over the back of Kaneki’s knuckles in what he hoped was a reassuring way as his brain processed what had just happened.

Kaneki smiled in relief, and Hide felt his heart flutter. He wanted to ask Kaneki a million things, to talk about what they felt, what they wanted.

But he didn’t want to do any of that now.

Instead he closed the gap between himself and Kaneki and kissed him. He could feel Kaneki smiling against his lips and felt his heart soar.

There would be plenty of time for talking later.


End file.
